


Four Continents

by sevenall



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Privilege
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenall/pseuds/sevenall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then there's the coffee in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Continents

She makes the best coffee in the world. It's African, special import, and she grinds it herself. Large granules, which is extravagant and makes the taste richer, darker. It's thick, hot and luscious, overloading the senses, almost too much to take, first thing in the mornings. A drop of cream, no more, adds sweetness and contrast. The coffee is African, her lilting accent is British and her beauty is Oriental. No matter how she tells me that correct term is Asian, I still think of her as Oriental, exotic and fragrant. 

She is hot and humid when I touch her and it seems unbelieveable that she doesn't love me. Her mouth says it is so. But her coffee and her other mouth say otherwise. 

FIN 


End file.
